


Letting Go

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [16]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Part 3, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 3Nagi raised his head just above Mitsuki’s chest as he met his gaze. Mitsuki’s brow was knitted together in worry as he waited for Nagi to finally speak. The truth was on the tip of his tongue but he pushed it aside. He was good at keeping secrets after all.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late since I just needed a break from writing yesterday but I'm back with angst! It's highly recommended not to read this unless you know what happens toward the end of Part 3. This fic was inspired by all the speculation about what's going to happen in Part 4 with Nagi so I wanted to explore that a bit here. 
> 
> **16\. Endless Sorrow** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

Nagi buried his face into the crook of Mitsuki’s neck as the other man slept beside him. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew it was past midnight. He needed to sleep but he couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind. Nagi wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Mitsuki, or the others. He didn’t want to leave his friends.

And so it pained him greatly to do this. But Nagi couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Haruki when he had the chance to prevent it. (If Natsume’s words were to be trusted along with the secret message in the song.) Haruki and his music brought Nagi out of his lonely childhood and he owed him so much. It led him to his current happiness. To Mitsuki.

But he couldn’t let Haruki suffer any longer because of him. Nagi was set in his decision now and there was no turning back. The arrangements had been made to leave the following morning while everyone was out. It was easier that way.

He knew the others would be upset with him leaving, or angry, with his untimely departure. He was worried about the group but as long as Riku remained with, they’d be okay without him. He was sure of that.

Nagi tightened his arm around Mitsuki’s waist. He hoped one day they’d all be able to forgive him. If not? Then Nagi would just live with it as much as the thought pained him.

He pressed a kiss into Mitsuki’s shoulders before falling asleep.

 

 

The following morning, Nagi was awoken to movement beside him. He cracked open his eyes to Mitsuki, with a mess of bedhead, awake and smiling down at him.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. I didn’t think you’d ever wake up,” Mitsuki teased.

Nagi pulled Mitsuki close to him, hiding his face against his chest. It hurt to see him so bright and happy this morning.

“Someone’s clingy today,” he said with a laugh, misinterpreting Nagi’s actions.

Nagi didn’t want this moment to end because once they got out of bed, it’ll all be over.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Mitsuki asked, concern creeping into his voice as he carded his fingers through Nagi’s hair.

Nagi raised his head just above Mitsuki’s chest as he met his gaze. Mitsuki’s brow was knitted together in worry as he waited for Nagi to finally speak. The truth was on the tip of his tongue but he pushed it aside. He was good at keeping secrets after all.

Instead, he smiled. “Can I have a good morning kiss?” he asked.

Mitsuki’s expression relaxed as he cupped the back of Nagi’s head. “Oh, aren’t you always complaining about morning breath whenever I try to kiss you in the mornings?”

“I don’t care today.”

Mitsuki quirked an eyebrow at him as he searched Nagi’s eyes for some kind of meaning. He could tell something was up. “All right then.”

Nagi moved up to capture his lips before anything else could be said to ruin the moment. He cupped the side of Mitsuki’s jaw and sucked on his bottom lip. When Mitsuki opened his mouth, Nagi slipped his tongue inside. As he deepened the kiss, he tried to pour all of his love into it since this potentially could be the last kiss shared between them.

He drank in the needy little noises that Mitsuki made as he eagerly kissed back. Nagi honestly hadn’t planned for this but he couldn’t help himself.

Nagi didn’t notice he started to cry either until Mitsuki pulled away from him and wiped them away.

“Nagi, what’s going on? You’re really starting to worry me,” he pleaded.

Nagi closed his eyes and shook his head. “I guess I’m just overwhelmed with my love for you,” he said. It wasn’t a lie.

“Love?” Mitsuki asked with a shaky voice.

Nagi knew he was a horrible person for saying it now given the circumstances, but he’d probably have regretted it if he not got the chance to tell Mitsuki.

There was a rosy blush on Mitsuki’s cheeks when Nagi opened his eyes again. It was rather cute. “I love you, Mitsuki.” He gently caressed his cheek before pressing one last kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too,” Mitsuki said as they separated. The worried look on his face had been replaced with a bright smile that lit up his eyes.

Nagi settled his arm back around Mitsuki’s waist ad he gazed at him, burning the image into his mind so he could think about it on the lonely nights ahead of him.

“Come on, we can’t stay in bed all day. You’ve got that fashion shoot and I have a show appearance,” Mitsuki said. He tried to move but Nagi’s arm was still on his waist. “You have to let me go, Nagi.”

Nagi blinked at him a couple of times before he understood his meaning. “Oh, right.” He lifted his arm and watched Mitsuki slide off the bed.

At last, the moment was over.

“Goodbye, Mitsuki,” Nagi said quietly.

Mitsuki snorted as he leaned back in for one more kiss. “No need to be so formal. I’ll see you later tonight.”

_If only._

Shooting him one last smile over his shoulder, Mitsuki opened the door and left.

Nagi stared at the door for a couple of minutes before forcing himself to get up. He heard the others moving about in their rooms and walking down the hall but he remained in his own. He went through the motions of getting dressed without thinking about it.

Once dressed, he sat down at his desk and pulled out the unfinished letter for Mitsuki he started the day before. The ones for everyone else were already done but he struggled over the right words for him. He knew no matter what he wrote, Mitsuki would cry and he hated the thought of it. Nagi always wanted to be the one to ease his pain, not be the cause of it.

Nagi picked up his pen and began to write after realizing the only way to go was with the truth. He owed that to Mitsuki. He poured all of the unspoken words from that morning into the letter.

After filling up a couple of pages, Nagi was finished. He folded the sheets and slipped them in an envelope, writing Mitsuki’s name across it. He gathered up the six other letters and left his room. He made sure that everyone was gone before setting them on the dining table. He figured it was the easiest place for them to be spotted.

He glanced around the room one last time, remembering all the good times he had with his friends and thinking of all the ones he would miss. With a sigh, Nagi headed back to his room. He didn’t have much time to stay and reminisce. He still needed to go and speak with the president before his flight.

With a heavy heart and luggage in his hand, Nagi exited the dorm. He gave the building one last look before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be a continuation of this from Mitsuki's POV next week for fic 22 of this series. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177771051176/letting-go). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1037385189956177920).


End file.
